P o M adventures: Breaking minds
by InkyTypewriter
Summary: The penguins find an injured penguin in the park who is also a female. This penguin and Skipper seem to have nothing but hate towards each other but something is wrong with her. She keeps blacking out and hearing voices. Can the penguin operatives help her or will the rivalry between her and Skipper get in the way of it all.
1. Chapter 1 : Another penguin

It was nothing but a casual day for the zoo animals. Since it was Friday it meant that the zoo closed early. The penguins were finishing up their workout for the day.

"Alright that's enough for today, tomorrow we do some stealth training," Skipper noted. "We'll be working on evading the most adva-"

"Guys! Guys!" Marlene interrupted as she jumped up onto the little island at the center of their habitat. She was jogging in place out of pure alarm and adrenaline. "You have to hurry, someone in the park is hurt and from what I could see it's a penguin!"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Come on men! Our fellow brethren needs our help. Lets move out!" Skipper ordered. The penguins jumped to action, following Marlene out of the zoo, which thankfully for her she is now able to do without going ferrel. She led them into Central Park where a penguin was laying limp on the grassy floor.

"I was out getting a snow cone when I saw this penguin was hurt and unconscious." Marlene explained in a haste, while they ran up to the injured penguin. Kowalski and Private turned the penguin over so they could examine how severe the damage was and to their suprise it was a female penguin. She had a decent figure despite being chubby, from the looks of it she seemed only a few inches taller than Private but shorter than Skipper. Her hair like feathers were short, a few lose strands hanging over her right eye which seemed swollen and bruised right around. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises and from what Kowalski could examine her left arm and right foot were both broken.

"What in the name of Newtons beard happened to her?" the strategist questioned. "Kowalski, I need a status report." he heard his leader holler out.

"From the looks of things, her breathing is a bit raspy, a few contusions causing localized bleeding that extravasated into the surrounding interstitial tissues and a fractured wing and foot as well as a few cuts and scrapes." Kowalski replied. Skipper mostly understood the part about the fractures and cuts not a whole lot from the jibber jabber in the middle.

"Of course...is that all?"

Kowalski placed a flipper on the unconscious penguin's forehead. "Also a mild fever."

"We need to get her to the zoo to get patched up ASAP! Rico!"

And as if on cue Rico hacked up a penguin sized strecher they would use to move the penguin around without causing more harm. Just as Kowalski was about to remove his flipper from the female's forehead it was quickly grasped tightly by her unharmed flipper. This had caused Kowalski to scream out in alarm as his arm was being twisted and ending with him getting quickly flipped over, face dug into the dirt while she pinned him down with the only good arm and foot she had at her disposal.

"Ow..." Kowalski groaned in agony. The female penguin looked up, her eyes fell on the others coldy like daggers piercing deeply into the soul. Marlene stood back while the other three penguins still standing took a battle stance. Despite being injured the female attempted to lunge herself at only the leader, ignoring the others entirely. She threw many punches even with her bad wing as if she could not feel pain of any kind but only causing herself further harm. Skipper fought back and dogdged every hit, he could not comprehend how someone in her state still had the will to fight on as she did. He respected her resilience but this had to stop. With every punch she through that he had blocked, it made his blood run cold after hearing constant cracking and creaking of crushed bones.

"Please stop!" Private begged jumping in between the two. "We're only trying to help you! Your making your injuries worst!"

Sadly such begging fell on deaf ears, it didn't seem as though she cared at all and charged at the young brit but was stopped by Rico who held her up by standing behind her, hooking his wings beneath hers so that she was unable to fight back, but she did thrash wildly. The thrashing quickly stopped, she was still and silent but it wasn't long till that silence was broken by a blood curdling scream and soon after she began falling limp and going into a state of unconsciousness.

Kowalski finally managed to pry his beak from out of the ground, getting up while adjusting it as if it was knocked loose. The others stood their in confusion.

"What just happened?" Marlene asked, seeming the most confused.

"I theorise that her adrenaline kept her from realizing that she was injured till it eventually wore off. Her body might of come to terms with how much pain she was really in to the point it was so overwhelming she past out again."

"We need to help her," Private cried out.

"Help her?! She attacked us!" Skipper retaliated. "Give me one good reason why we should, for all we know she could be operative from some evil organisation, or a hired hitman.. erm... Hitwoman...?"

"I agree with, Private." Marlene said. "She was probably just scared,"

"Tell that to my beak that she jammed into the floor." Kowalski added, rubbing his still sore beak. Marlene rolled her eyes and turned back to the leader. "C'mon Skipper, she's hurt, she didn't know any of you so maybe she thought the only thing she could do was to defend herself."

Skipper sighed, he turned to see the youngest member pleading with big watery doe eyes. "Fine, we'll help her. But remember men, stay vigilant. A woman could easily pull the wool over your eyes by using their vixen ways of manipulation. Do not fall victim to this, stay sharp and alert. We don't know anything about this girl."

"He says, speaking from experience." Marlene joked, which only ended with Skipper giving her a dirty look.

"Funny..." the commander muttered under his breath.

Private cheered internally that they could help the female penguin. He helped Rico place her on the stretcher and carry her to the zoo. Kowalski, Skipper and Marlene snuck into the vets office and grabbed a few supplies to help patch up the injured penguin as well as some medicine to help her fever as well.

Rico and Private moved her into Kowalski's lab, where they set up what seemed like a little hospital bed for her to lay on. Rico even hacked up two nurse hats for himself and Private to wear. When the others came back, Rico and Private helped Kowalski as assistants while he bandaged the poor girl up. He had disinfected most of the open wounds as well as put over a very strong numbing cream to help with the pain, the same that the vet had put on Skipper when he had broken his arm. After the wounds were treated Kowalski had bandaged her up, tying a splint to her arm and foot to keep it straight. Skipper had his team rope her down as well to the bed, just in case she tried to attack them again.

"So what do we do now, Skippah?" Private asked.

"Now we wait till she wakes up."

"Tell that to my beak that she jammed into the floor." Kowalski added, rubbing his still sore beak. Marlene rolled her eyes and turned back to the leader. "C'mon Skipper, she's hurt, she didn't know any of you so maybe she thought the only thing she could do was to defend herself."

Skipper sighed, he turned to see the youngest member pleading with big watery doe eyes. "Fine, we'll help her. But remember men, stay vigilant. A woman could easily pull the wool over your eyes by using their vixen ways of manipulation. Do not fall victim to this, stay sharp and alert. We don't know anything about this girl."

"He says, speaking from experience." Marlene joked, which only ended with Skipper giving her a dirty look.

"Funny..." the commander muttered under his breath.

Private cheered internally that they could help the female penguin. He helped Rico place her on the stretcher and carry her to the zoo. Kowalski, Skipper and Marlene snuck into the vets office and grabbed a few supplies to help patch up the injured penguin as well as some medicine to help her fever as well.

Rico and Private moved her into Kowalski's lab, where they set up what seemed like a little hospital bed for her to lay on. Rico even hacked up two nurse hats for himself and Private to wear. When the others came back, Rico and Private helped Kowalski as assistants while he bandaged the poor girl up. He had disinfected most of the open wounds as well as put over a very strong numbing cream to help with the pain, the same that the vet had put on Skipper when he had broken his arm. After the wounds were treated Kowalski had bandaged her up, tying a splint to her arm and foot to keep it straight. Skipper had his team rope her down as well to the bed, just in case she tried to attack them again.

"So what do we do now, Skippah?" Private asked.

"Now we wait till she wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2: Bad blood

Night had fallen and the penguins had been taking turns to monitor the unconscious female. Marlene had decided to turn in for bed, realizing that the penguins have everything under control. Skipper entered the lab to relieve Private of his duties so that he could have some free time to himself while Skipper took the next shift.

"You're free to go, soldier."

"Yay~Telly time!" Private hopped from his sitting position and joined the others inside. Skipper smiled after the young brit left, it had just occurred to the commander how much the boy has grown over the years but still remains as innocent as the day they first found him. He quickly shook out of his thoughts. This was no time to be trudging down memory lane. He had to keep an eye on the girl who was now tucked in, courtesy of Private who had thrown one of his glittery Lunarcorn blankets over her. Skipper brewed himself a fish coffee and took a seat at the table that was positioned in the center of the room. He was facing the injured penguin while taking sips of his coffee to keep him alert and awake. It was going to be a long night and he wasn't going risk anything happening.

Skipper had a bad feeling about this penguin, if she's able to handle a fight with him she must have gone through some rigorous training. And with such skills he can only assume that she was up to no good. For all he knew she could be a trained assassin, here to take down him and his men and steal all their secrets and learn their weaknesses. Skipper didn't know why but his gut was telling him something about this girl was off and he was going to find out what it was.It's his duty as a leader to his team that he do everything in his power to keep them and the zoo safe. He ran over and over in his head, what type of person this mysterious penguin had to be, his paranoia eating at him and yet now and then he had recalled what Marlene had said about her only fighting to defend herself. What if that was true? What if she was only fighting because she was scared of them? She was hurt when they found her so perhaps she was frightened that the person that had inflicted those wounds upon her had still been around to cause her more pain. But then again... His paranoia had trumped all logic, he questioned to himself what if that is what she wanted them to think, maybe she wants them to think that she's the victim when secretly she's and evil secret agent for Hans or Dr. Blowhole.

Skipper was broken from his thoughts when he noticed some movement from the other penguin. He dropped his coffee and cautiously walked over to her to investigate the situation. She was beginning to stir awake from her slumber. Her eyes opened slowly at first, she blinked a few times adjusting her vision. The girl tried to rub her eyes but couldn't, realizing she was restraint the girls eyes darted wider, the pain also lingering in her body grew, even with the numbing cream.

"Arg! What the heck?!! Where am I?! Angie?! Sasha?!" she screamed and thrashed about. Skipper had to stop her otherwise she was going to hurt herself.

"Woah! Woah! Settle down!!"

The girls eyes set on the leader penguin, and he could see she was not pleased one bit. The look of pain, anger and frustration were quite prominent.

"Who are you?! Where are my friends??!!"

Upon hearing all the screaming the others ran in as their leader's backup. This had only made the girl more tense and aggravated.

"You need to calm down! You have broken wing!" Skipper fumed. "Calm down? Calm down?! No offense but it's hard to be calm when you're strapped down to a bed in an unknown location and surrounded by a bunch of strangers!" the girl screamed.

"She may have a point there." Kowalski added. Skipper rolled his eyes and gestured to Private and Kowalski to untie her. After she was freed Private had helped her sit up straight and Kowalski had made her a sling to rest her arm in.

"Where am I?" the girl asked. Skipper swore if she had teeth she'd be gritting them. It had just occurred to him that she had an accent, a mix of Dutch yet sounded like the British English.

"You're in our lair at the central park zoo." Private said, answering the girls question.

"Hm... A zoo.. That's comforting."

"And who are you?" Skipper asked.

"I don't have to answer that. I don't know any of you, therefore I don't have to answer any of your questions."

Skipper growled under his breath.

"What if we told you our names? Would that help?" Private asked. The girl's angry expression faded when facing the young Brit. She nodded in reply. "I'm Private, Skipper, our leader. Kowalski, he's the smartest penguin ever and Rico, he's a demolition expert." Private introduced, gesturing to each penguin he had introduced by name.

"Alright then, my name is Camryn."

"Judging by you're accent I'd say you're not from around here." Skipper chimed in. "Well of course not," Camryn replied, as if it was so obvious. "I'm from South Africa. Anyway where are the others I was with?"

"I'm sorry to say but there were no others with you. Can you tell us how you came to be in such an injured state?" Kowalski asked. Camryn blinked a few times and looked down at herself, she realized she was injured but it had just occurred to her at what degree it had been in.

"Um... I don't remember..."

Skipper didn't seem convinced by that answer. "What do you mean you don't remember?"

"Just what I mean, I don't remember. The last thing I remember was going sailing with my friends and then waking up here."

"So you're telling us that you don't even remember attacking us when we tried to help you?" Skipper asked. Camryn appeared even more confused.

"I don't recall that either."

"How is that even possible?!"

"I don't know!"

Kowalski took this time to intervene before the arguing between the two got ugly. "Perhaps the initial trauma of what happened has given her a mild case of amnesia, therefore she has no recollection of what she has done."

"Whats the status on her recovering said memory, that is if she really did lose her memory?" Skipper asked. He clearly wasn't buying anything this girl was saying.

"Well the chances are very slim actually. The brain is a delicate instrument and still holds a vast amount of secrets that we, today still have yet to understand. There is but a twenty percent chance that her memory will return. Perhaps over time while she's healing up, her memory might come back."

" I can't stay here! I need to find my friends. "

"Look sister, feel free to leave when ever you want, we're not here to hold you hostage. But let me just remind you that you're not exactly in the best condition to be going anywhere." Skipper stated. The female looked like she was about to explode with rage. Camryn despised being looked down upon as if she was weak, no matter how bad her condition was and no matter how much pain she was in she hated when people pitied her. Despite her state she hopped onto the floor and gritted through the pain to make her leave. Skipper watched her attempt to limp off, as pathetic as that looked he wasn't planning on showing empathy for this bratty girl. He didn't trust her one bit, not the whole amnesia shtick, nor the injured and sick shtick. Well technically he did believe she was hurt and sick but that doesn't mean it couldn't have been all part of her plan to make them feel sorry for her and let their guard down, he's encountered many enemies that have been so dedicated to pull the wool over his eyes that they'd go so far as to break every bone in their body to gain their sympathy, till they were fully recovered and stabbed them in the back, that's what happened to Manfredi and Johnson and he wasn't about to let it happen to him.

Private frowned with great guilt, he was too soft for his own good and he knew that but he couldn't stand the thought of letting her leave in her condition. Just as she made her way out the door Private has given his leader the saddest and most pleading pout he could ever muster. Skipper tried his hardest to resist the private's gaze but he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. Those sad eyes of will soon be the death of him.

"I know I'm going to regret this... Fine, call her back. We'll help her find her 'friends'... I guess." the leader muttered, using air quotes to underline the term 'friends'. Private smiled and ran out to retrieve Camryn. He didn't have to look far, she was fighting to climb the ladder with only one arm and foot. She had only made it to the second step of the ladder before slipping and landing on her behind which was much more painful than it looked considering her injuries. Private quickly ran to her aid and helped her up.

"Why are you helping me?" Camryn asked, a hint of frustration in her voice. Not that she was angry at him, it was just the frustration of feeling weak that was grinding her gears. "Because you're hurt. And everyone needs help now and then. Please don't go. Skipper said he'd help look for your friends. You can stay here until you feel better." Private said and helped her to one of the concrete slabs they used as chairs.

After sitting down Camryn took a deep breath in and out. She was just stressed and worried. Her friends were like her family, the fact that she had no memory of what had happened to them or to herself had frightened her. Not remembering something so important has scared her and if she was this hurt then what became of her friends? Were they hurt too? Are they near by? Would they remember what had happened? Were they still alive?

Private could see that Camryn was calming down but he could also see the hurt in her eyes. He wasn't sure if it was just the pain or the concerns building inside of her.

"How about I make you some tea."

"Yes please..." she smiled softly at the young Brit. Private was glad that she was finally warming up to him, but would she be able warm up to the rest of the team he pondered.

"What kind would you like?"

"What do you have?"

While Private was listing all the tea that they had Skipper was busy instructing the rest of his team.

"I don't trust this girl one bit, I want you two to keep an eye on her." Skipper ordered. "Aye Aye, sir!" Kowalski saluted, understanding the instructions given by his commander where as Rico simply nodded vigorously.

"This girl is clearly trained for combat so stay alert and stay on your toes. Now let's move out and see about these 'friends' of hers." Skipper signaled them to move out and while doing so Rico had moved out while walking on the tips of his toes, not that anyone was going to question it.

Just outside of the New York airport, two figures stepped out from the plane they've just stowed away on.

"So this is America." the first figure spoke to the second figure.

"New York city~" chimed the second figure.

"Now to find Skipper."


	3. Chapter 3: Fickle memory

"Alright, Camryn. What do these friends of yours look like?" Skipper asked. Rico hacked up a note pad and a pencil to draw out the discriptions.

"There's four of them. Angelique, she's a long eared bunny, with green eyes, she wears a pink bow on the side of her head. Then there's Sasha-leigh, she's a dark furred siamese cat. Imtiaz, a humming bird with a long red tail feather and lastly is Hashim, he's a wolf." Camryn explained. She and Skipper turned to Rico who revealed a very crude scribbly versions of the animals Camryn had described. Skipper nodded in approval knowing that he had done his best where as Camryn had an internal cringe. Rico smiled in a goofy manner and tore the page off from the note pad and ran off to show it to the others. Camryn picked up the discarded notepad from the floor and sketched a picture of what her friends looked like. Thank goodness she was right-flippered. She revealed the sketch to Skipper to show what they actually looked like. He had to admit, for a rough sketch it was pretty good. The girl had some talent other than fighting.

"Alright we've got a face, now all we gotta do is find the real thing." Skipper said.

"Yeah um... I should probably worn you about a few things." Camryn started. "If you find Angelique, be gentle with her, she scares easily also be careful what you say and do around her. Sasha is very defensive, she won't hesitate to put up a fight. Also if you see Imtiaz wearing a little cape and mask, you have to refer to him as Hummingbird man. Its his super hero alter ego, he won't respond to his own name aside from referring to himself in the third person as sounding like a cool guy. Its vice versa if he's not wearing the mask and cape. Also if you want to lure Hashim out, food always works. Any kind really so long as its not pork. He can't eat that. He'll throw up."

Skipper raised a brow at the girl. She had some very peculiar friends but then again so did he.

Private entered, carrieng a tray with his fancy tea set with the tea he had prepared for himself and Camryn. Its not everyday he gets to brew tea for someone other than himself. He put the tray down at the table Camryn and his leader were seated at. The young brit poured the tea for himself and their guest.

"I hope you like it. Its peppermint rose."

"Thank you, Private." Camryn replied, giving him a warm smile.

"Alright men, let's go searching." Skipper announced to his team. He rolled up the sketch of the animals and handed it to Rico who just came out from the next room with Kowalski. The psychotic bird slurped up the rolled up paper like spaghetti.

"Sir wouldn't it be better to search for her friends during the day with fresh eyes?" Kowalski questioned.

"Nonsense, there's no better time than the present I always say. Lets move out!"

Rico and Kowalski were quick up the ladder but before Private could reach it Skipper had stopped him.

"Sorry, Private but I need you to stay here and keep an eye on our guest." he whispered.

"But why?" Private whispered back.

"I don't trust leaving her in our lair without supervision. So you stay here and entertain her till we get back. And stay sharp."

"But Skippah, she doesn't seem bad."

"There are a lot of things in this world that don't seem bad young, Private. Just like that massage parler in Peru Manfredi and Johnson went to didn't seem bad, that turned out to be a chicken slaughter house. They both lost a limb that day."

Private swallowed hard at the memory that he had tried so hard to suppress after all these years.

"So like I said, stay sharp. Got it?"

The private saluted and nodded vigorously as his answer.

"Good man, we'll be back soon." And with that, Skipper made his way topside. Private let out a heavy sigh as soon as he was sure Skipper was topside. He shook his head, if he had to let his commander's words get to him he'd end up being paranoid around the girl. He felt that everyone has some good in them if you give them a chance.

"That Skippah, he doesn't know what he's talking about..." he muttered to himself. Suddenly the boy become startled by what sounded like glass shattering shattering. He turned to see what it had been. It seemed Camryn had dropped her cup. The glass was all scattered in front of her, tea covering the floor mixed in with broken shards . He noticed she had just been staring blankly at the mess. Perhaps she felt bad for dropping it.

"Oh dear, don't worry about that. Accidents happen. I myself have dropped about four of my tea cups by accident. I'll clean it up." he smiled. Camryn looked up at him, still baring a blank expression. It was quite unsettling to the young brit . "Is... um... something wrong?" he asked.

Outside of the zoo the trio of Penguins searched high and low for these friends of Camryn but sadly have found nothing. They stood at the exact same spot where they had found Camryn, trying to think of where they might be. Kowalski was doing a thorough search of the area using a magnifying glass to pick up any small clues that might of been overlooked. It was then something blue had caught his eye. Picking the item for further examination, the penguin had noticed that it had been a broken blue shard, a shell like material. He'd have it examined in the lab later on.

"Doesn't seem like there's much to look at here Skipper." announced the strategist.

"Well then we search another section of the park! The sooner we find them the sooner we get this girl out of our feathers."

Kowalski raised a non-existent brow at his commander. It seems this girl has really gotten under his skin. He wasn't sure whether it was his leader's unhealthy paranoia or Camryn's attitude that had gotten to him, but he wasn't planning to dwell on that. After searching most of the park and not finding any clues aside from the shard Kowalski had found.

The trio had decided to turn back to the zoo. Its been a long night and what they needed most right now was a good night's rest in order to restore lost energy for the next day. Once the three were below in their base, they stood there stunned at what had become of their home. It was in shambles. Private had made a fort for himself using the table and a bunch of pillows he had stacked together. The young brit propped his head out from his hiding place only to see the stunned elder penguins staring at the mess. Private crawled out with a little colander perched on top of his head as a protective helmet.

The trio had realized he had been quite rattled as well as a tad bruised around the belly and face.

"Private, what in the name of cod liver oil is this mess?!" Skipper snapped as he gestured to all the broken things around the leir.

"Well... Um..." Private stuttered, still quite shakey and rattled.

"Come on, man! Out with it! What happened to our HQ?!"

"It was...Camryn..as soon as you all left she was a bit off. She tried to leave but as soon as I tried to stop her she went completely off the rails and...attacked...me..."

Skipper held back the urge to use his angry words. "I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust her!! Where is she?! I'd like to have some words with our guest!"

"She's asleep." Private replied.

"Asleep?" Kowalski questioned. "That doesn't sound right. Why try to leave, attack you then go back to bed?"

"Women..." Skipper said as if replying to Kowalski's questions. "We'll never understand them. But even so I can not tolerate this! She attacks one of my men and wrecks our home! She's gotta go!" the commander penguin headed toward the lab door but was stopped by Private who ran infront of it.

"But Skippah...it might not be her fault!" Private stated. He felt that there was more to what had happened than it appeared. Sadly his leader did not see it that way.

"Really? She attacks you and you stil defend her, why?" Skipper asks.

"Sounds like a classic case of stockholm syndrome to me." Kowalski added while using a pen light, shining it in the private's face as to check for symptoms of this mental affliction as well as making it seem as though he was being interrogated.

"No! I dont even know what that means, but what ever it is that's not what's going on!" Private defended and pushed down on the pen light to get it out of his face.

Skipper raised a non-existant brow at the boy. "Alright then enlighten us. But if we detect a hint of stockholm syndrome you're going to be in for month of therapeutic slaps to knock out that unholy brain poisoning."

Rico cackled maniacally while rubbing his flippers together, warming them up for the painful slaps of punishment he could unfold onto the young brit.

"Its her fever." Private quickly replied. "Its worst than we thought. When she attacked me she seemed so...droopy as if she was getting dizzy. The poor girl could barely stand up right even without her foot being broken. Her fever might be making her delirious. Like when Rico had a fever and he thought he was being chased by zombie Space squids with wrenches."

Kowalski shuddered at the memory."Oh yeh...Rico shoved grape jelly into his ears so they couldn't get to his brains. We're still finding jars of them wedged into our water pipes...and in the bathroom..."

"I'm still not convinced. Smells like stockholm syndrome to me." Skipper added. And with that Rico quickly grabbed the pen light from Kowalski and raised it in order to whack Private over the head with it. This action was. Quickly stopped by Kowalski who grabbed it right back before he had gotten to collide it with the young brit's face.

"Now now, Skipper. Private is actually making sense. Perhaps when she is better we can do a much more extensive research on her." Kowalski stated. Skipper rolled his eyes at this nonsense. "Why wait? We can interrogate her while she's still weak."

"I suppose we could...I could always use my truth serum." Kowalski added. Private had a mild cringe, that serum brought nothing but trouble for them considering he ender up blurting out th whole zoos secrets. Thank the stars his team doesn't remember anything about that fiasco.

Skipper had noticed the boys discomfort after mentioning the truth serum. "Why the face soldier?"

"Eh...I just think it's wrong to force out her secrets using truth serum and interrogating a girl while she's ill."

"Really Private, the woman attacked you and you're still covering her tail feathers! I really would like to know why you're choosing to listen to this dame?"

Rico mumbled out something which caused both Kowalski and Skipper to smirk at the young brit and laugh. Private's cheeks were now beet red as well.

"No! That is not why I'm defending her! I just met her... I like her but not in that way!" Private snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"Mighty defensive there boy, for someone who isn't infatuated by the enemy. But trust me Private I've been down this road before, it isn't pleasant." Skipper said, thinking it was cute to that the private had a crush on anyone.

"Gah! I do not! She's just a nice person, if you give her a chance you'll see it too."

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen. Rico, if you please."

Rico hacked up a role of duck tape which he had used to tie up the young penguin.

"Now Kowalski, this truth serum. It does work,right?"

"Of course, its one of my inventions." the strategist replied smugly. With that all three of his team members sent him similar glares, which he quickly realized why. "Okay I see your point... But it does work. I am eighty-five point five percent positive about it."

Kowalski quickly darted into his lab which was also a bit of a mess but not as bad as inside. The others followed behind him. Rico dragged Private in since he couldn't move. Kowalski had gotten a hot sauce bottle out from the mini fridge he had in the corner of his lab as well as a penguin sized spoon. Camryn was fast asleep, her face was giving off a tint of red proving that her fever was getting worse.

Kowalski shook her lightly to wake her up. He feared that she would wake up and lunge at him again so this was to be done with caution. Camryn stirred awake slowly. Her head was throbbing but she tried to ignore it. She turned to see who had woken her up.

"Did you find my friends...?" she asked sheepishly. She really was weak and tired.

"I'm afraid not,"

"Oh..." Camryn frowned sadly but quickly replaced it with a straight face. She noticed how bruised and hurt Private was as well as him being duck taped. "Private... What happened to you? You look like you rammed into a wall."

The male penguins had similar looks of confusion. Was her fever so bad that she forgot what she had just done or is was she lying and pretending to be innocent?

"Um... You did this." Private replied. "Well the beatings I mean, Rico was the one who taped me up." he added.

Camryn managed to sit her self up straight. "I didn't hurt you...I've got no reason to, especially since you've been so nice to me."

"Well you did. Private wouldn't lie to us about that and nor would he beat himself up like this and wreck our HQ." Skipper said. He was getting agitated with this girl. He needed to find out what she's really up to and what really happened in that park. Camryn held back the urge to snap at Skipper. She had no recollection of hurting Private and why would she? He was the only one who was nice to her. The other two just follwed their leader's orders. Neither of them cared about what happened to her.

Camryn took a deep breath in before speaking. Angelique and Hashim have always told her that her constant aggressive nature could send people the wrong impression of her. She needed to relax. Despite all her swelling anger she had to bite the bullet and swallow her pride and deal with this reasonably.

"Look I didn't hit him. I never even touched him."

"Yeah, still not buying it. But nice effort though." Skipper replied sarcastically.

"Listen here! Unless someone gives me a reason to fight them I would, but I didn't do anything! So you can take my word or you can choose to ignore it like you are doing right now but I didn't do anything wrong! This child has been nothing but kind and generous to me since I got here!" Camryn fumed. Private smiled warmly. Despite the enraged tone he could tell she was sincere.

Kowalski felt as though he needed to change the topic fast before things got ugly. "Um...Anyway, getting back to the original topic at hand here. I've brought you a medicine to make you feel better. Then afterwards I'll ask you a few questions."

Camryn puffed out a heavy sigh, again trying to keep herself calm and relaxed. She needed her friends. Sasha and Angelique knew how to deal with her anger and Hashim could always make her laugh to forget about why she was angry in fhe first place. The girl nodded as Kowalski poured the 'medicine' into the spoon and held it out for her to drink. After drinking it Camryn felt funnier than she did earlier. Kowalski pulled out a stool, sitting down infront of the bed and pulling out a clip board and pencil.

"Alright first question, what is your full name?"

The first thought that came to Camryn's mind was to ask why she would need to tell them that but the words did not come out that way.

"My full name is Camryn Charlene Willow."

Kowalski scribbled some things down before moving onto the next question.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from South Africa."

"Are you by any chance either a spy, trained assassin or a cleverly disguised space squid?"

"None of the above."

"Interesting..." Kowalski noted and scribbled something else on the clipboard.

Skipper was still unconvinced. "Kowalski are you sure that stuff works?"

Kowalski poured another spoon full of truth serem and shoved it into Privates beak. "Private, is it true that you wet the bunk four nights ago?"

Private squirmed, he didn't want to answer this but-"Yes I did."

Kowalski gestured to the boy to prove his point.

"Still not buying this, but continue." Skipper said.

"Alright then, moving on. Did you attack Private and wreck our base?"

"No,"

Kowalski scribbled on his clipboard again. "Hmm... Odd...if she's telling the truth about that then there's something else going on."

"Such as?" Skipper asked.

"In conclusion, she might not remember doing so in the first place, thus she believes she didn't do it. So technically she's not lying, she has no recollection of the event."

"Either that or your serem is a dud."

"It works!" Kowalski snapped. "The serem remains active for at least half an hour and we've been questioning for ten minutes. Anyway I might have to do a few tests. She might be experiencing random stages of amnesia. I'll examine her further in the morning."

Later on once the truth serem had worn out of both Camryn and Private's system, Kowalski had set up some security cameras in the lab and throughout the base right after Camryn had fallen asleep. And by Skipper's orders she was to be tied down so she wouldn't cause trouble while they were asleep. That was already a fight to do, but afterwards Camryn was just too tired to care.

Just as the penguin team fell into slumber a wolf's howl echoed through Central Park.

A/n: sorry this took so long, I've been really busy working on my comic, details will be given out on it wen it is complete.

Kowalski scribbled on his clipboard again. "Hmm... Odd...if she's telling the truth about that then there's something else going on."

"Such as?" Skipper asked.

"In conclusion, she might not remember doing so in the first place, thus she believes she didn't do it. So technically she's not lying, she has no recollection of the event."

"Either that or your serem is a dud."

"It works!" Kowalski snapped. "The serem remains active for at least half an hour and we've been questioning for ten minutes. Anyway I might have to do a few tests thoughthough, she might be experiencing random stages of amnesia. I'll examine her further in the morning."

Later on once the truth serem had worn out of both Camryn and Private's system, Kowalski had set up some security cameras in the lab and throughout the base right after Camryn had fallen asleep. And by Skipper's orders she was to be tied down so she wouldn't cause trouble while they were asleep. That was already a fight to do, but afterwards Camryn was just too tired to care.

Just as the penguin team fell into slumber a wolf's howl echoed through Central Park.

**A/n: sorry this took so long, I've been really busy working on my comic, details will be given out on it wen it is complete. **


	4. Chapter 4: Big brother

Morning came and the penguins started the day by doing their usual morning work out routine before the zoo opened. Marlene came by with some flowers in hand.

"Hey guys, we've got a new animal in the zoo, they just dropped him off today." Marlene said.

"Ooh a new member to the zoo. How exciting!" Private cheered.

"I know right! I'm heading over there right now to say hi. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure, we'll go. This animal might be a spy." Skipper added. Marlene rolled her eyes at the comment. "Skipper, you think everyone is a spy."

"But of course. Its a big ugly world out there, Marlene. And I don't intend to be swallowed by it."

"Sure... Anyway, lets go." Marlene said. They all left the penguin habitat, heading down to the new habitat. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask. How goes it with the girl penguin?"

Skipper's face seemed quite sour, recalling last night's events.

"Oh yeah... She's a real peach..." Skipper muttered.

"Her name is, Camryn. She's from South Africa. She's also really sick so she's staying with us till she's better and till she's well enough to walk around more." Private added. "Aww... The poor thing." Marlene felt bad for the girl. She considered perhaps bringing her some home remedy fish soup might help. "So what's up with, Skipper?"

"Um...Camryn and Skipper didn't exactly get off to a good start."

"Oh..." Marlene completely understood. She gets that he was a paranoid guy and that can get on someone's nerves. He was probably accusing her of being some sort of bad guy or spy or something and it probably peeved her off.

"Not to mention her lapse of memory." Kowalski noted. Marlene raised a brow at the strategist. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well what I mean is that she seems to act out one moment and then the next doesn't recall what she's done."

"Probably just faking it." Skipper prompted.

"How can you say that, Skipper?! The girl is hurt, for all we know she could of gotten a brain injury or something." Marlene defended.

"You and Private are honestly too naive for this world. And may I add the real world eat naivety for breakfast and spits it out like a rotten salmon."

Finally arriving at the new habitat they realised it was kind of built similar to Joe's. A large pit but with grassy terrain and a single forest tree. A small cave like structure across from the tree, most likely the new animals living space and a pond of water. Usually a habit in the formation of a pit is used for larger wild animals more likely to do harm to the zoo visters, like lions, tigers, any dangerous animal cable of jumping out of a standard sized habitat.

"Where do you suppose the new animal could be?" Private asked, looking to the older penguins for answers. "Most likely in there." Kowalski pointed to the man made cave like structure. The penguins and Marlene jumped into the habitat, all of them taking a defensive stance in order to protect themselves if needed to, aside from Marlene who was walking casually behind them. It was then, Rico had noticed the pile of what seemed to b chicken and steak bones laying in a pile near the entrance.

"Arghh!" Rico alerted pointing to the pile. This time they stood in a defensive position which was back to back from one another in order to watch out from every angle. Marlene staying in the middle, considering she is a very inexperienced fighter and they'd have to ensure that she was at least protected. They stood at the mouth of the cave. The sound of light foot steps were echoing inside, getting louder and louder till a figure emerged. Rico hacked up a pair of nunchucks and swung it above his head to look some what threatening. The figure finally emerged into the light, revealing a dark brown furred wolf, the fur was almost black. He snarled, baring his fangs out and walked slowly forward to which the penguins slowly walked back, waiting to see whose going to make the first move. The wolf looked around and then back down to the penguins and otter standing infront of him. His frightening expression faded quickly and was replaced with a tired sheepish one. He stood up on his hind legs, letting out a tired yawn and scratched behind his ear.

"Sorry, I thought there was people out here." The wolf said tiredly. The penguins quickly dropped their defensive stance. "So you're not gonna attack us?" Private asked nervously. The wolf shook his head. "No, I don't attack penguins. Even if I wanted to, I can't. I'd end up hearing it from that demon of a sister of mine."

"There's more of you here?" Skipper questioned.

"Um...If you mean more wolves, no. It's just me here. I don't even remember how I got here. Last thing I remembered was sailing on a boat with my friends then ending up here."

The penguins all glanced at each other. That story had rang a bell, it was the exact one Camryn had told them. And now that they thought about, his accent was similar to hers as well.

"Are you perhaps a friend of Camryn?" Skipper asked.

"Yes... Wait the demon is here?! Where is she? And where are the others?!"

Skipper held back a snicker at the term 'demon' which he used to describe the girl. "Camryn is in our habitat and as for the others we have no idea."

"Perhaps we could take you to her." Kowalski suggested. The wolf nodded and followed behind the smaller animals. They had to take one of the other secret passages into their base since their main entrance under the fish bowel would be too small for the wolf. The entrance led them into the lab, through a wall that opened up at one end of the room.

"Cam?" the wolf called out softly seeing that she was laying on what seemed like a makeshift hospital bed. The female penguin turned her head to see her friend. She'd be thrilled if she wasn't so weak and tired and a bit annoyed.

"Hey... You found my mutt...How's it going, Hashim?"

"Demon penguin, honestly not bad. Could be a lot better. What the heck happened to you?"

"Welp big brother if I knew myself I'd tell you. Woke up with a bunch of broken bones and a fever to top it off. And also a bit of rope burn so could someone please do me a little fever and UNTIE ME!" Camryn wailed, kicking and thrashing with irritation. Private quickly untied her and helped her sit up.

"Seriously? You guys tied her up!" Marlene snapped, turning to Skipper.

"In all honesty, I don't blame em'. My little sister here is pure demonic." Hashim defended. There has been many times where he himself had left her tied up at times just to keep her from either hurting him or keep her in till she calms down. Camryn didn't seem amused by the comment. It was then Hashim had noticed how bad her condition actually was. He looked at his own arm which the humans bandaged up before putting him into his habitat.

"Um... Quick question." Kowalski started. "You two referred to each other as brother and sister? I'm pretty sure it isn't scientifically possible for an avian and a wolf to conceive a child. Well... Not that I'm aware of...I think." the scientist scratched the back of his head trying to think of some sort of rational explanation.

"No relation whatsoever. My mutt over here is like a big stinky older brother to me. We fight, call each other names. But he still cares what happens to me and the rest of our friends." Camryn explained.

"Yep, she's definitely the bratty evil little sister I didn't ask for but yeah... If anything is up she does care. Also it's not like you smell like a basket of roses either tuna sweat."

"That's because you lost our soap and bath stuff while we were prepping for the sailing trip!"

"I said I was sorry! Jeez...besides you were rushing me! You told me to move move move! So I went went went! So sorry about forgetting a few fancy soaps."

"So it's my fault then?! I told you to pack up and prep the night beforehand but you didn't! You were up all night on that stupid video game! I swear you'd forget your own head if it wasn't attached to your body!"

"Why you little-wait...Hehehee..." Hashim smiled a toothy grin. Camryn knew that expression well.

"Don't you dare!"

"We'll its not like you can run away..." Hashim raised his paws and approached slowly.

"Stay back!" Camryn crawled backwards as best as she could till her back was literally against the wall.

Hashim lunged at her and tickled her, being careful not to hit any of her bruises but it still hurt to squirm while she laughed hysterically.

"HHHAHAAAAHHH! HHAHHAAA-STOP! HHAHHA! I-HAHAH-I GIVE-HAHHAA!"

The male penguins jaw dropped at the site, except for Private. The girl they'd seen earlier had been nothing but bitter, cold and irritated since she got there and here she was laughing and smiling. Even after Hashim stopped his tickle attack they were both talking and cracking jokes with one another. They could actually see what the two meant when they said they were like brother and sister. They both argued constantly but they were still friends.

Camryn stopped laughing after feeling dizzy. All that laughing made her dizzier than she was earlier. Hashim could see this.

"Alright bird flu, you need to get some rest and take it easy." Hashim stated.

"Arrrggg! But I don't wanna be here...I wanna find the others and get back to our trip. Not sit on my rear and stare at the roof. We didn't even get to exchange Christmas gifts yet like we were supposed to do once we got into the country."

"Christmas gifts? In May? It's a little early for that isn't it?" Marlene questioned. Both Camryn and Hashim had similar glances of confusion.

"What are you talking about? It's December." Hashim tried to correct. Rico hacked up a news paper with today's date printed on it, which Skipper took to show them.

"Afraid not. It's May 10th." Skipper replied. Both the female penguin and wolf looked mortified. Camryn paled at this new found information. Memories of the past five months were just a pure blank slate. Her breathing got heavier and Hashim was panicking, not because of what they just found out but because he knows what happens when her breathing is heavy.

"No! No! No! Camryn, breath slowly! You're gonna make yourself hyperventilate again!" the wolf ran around the room panicking. He didn't deal well with a freaked out Camryn, not one bit. When stuff like this happened it was either left up to the girls or Imtiaz. "Sugar water! Someone get sugar water!"

"Kowalski, sugar water! Asap!" Skipper ordered. Quickly the stategist ran out and back in the room with a glass full of water with a teaspoon of sugar. He handed it to the wolf who quickly handed it to Camryn who was breathing heavier and shakier. "Drink! And breath!"

Camryn took the water and sipped it slowly till the cup was empty, she needed to control her breathing.

"Hashim! We need to find the girls! Now! I need to know that they're safe!" She jumped off the bed, gritting through the pain but not caring one bit.

"Just calm down, Cam. If we're here that means the others must be here too." Hashim said trying to calm her down.

"Not to mention you're in no condition to be running around." Skipper added.

"Does it look like I give a clam, Skipper?! Like you said, you're not gonna stop me from leaving, right? So I'm going to find our friends even if it kills me!"

"In your condition it just might." Kowalski warned. "Your continued actions would not only strain your injuries but make them worst. Not to mention you'll exacerbate your health by going out there, your fever is too high to take any risk of going out there."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Well I do! You're not going out there!" Hashim stood in her way. "I'm gonna kick you so badly in the tail bone wolfie now get the heck out of my way!" Camryn yelled. "Heck no! I know you're stressed and scared but you need to relax. I'm also worried. So please just relax or I'll tie you down with super glue like last time!" the wolf warned with a snarl. Camryn held back her tears, her cheeks puffed up angrily. She scoffed and let out a heavy puff of air, looking away.

"Fine...I'll...I'll stay..."

"Good." Hashim turned to the penguin team who brought him in. "Can you guys help me find our friends?"

"We already promised we would." Private replied. "You know we said we'd help look for them, I don't recall us promising anything about fin-" Before his leader could finish his sentence, Private elbowed him in the ribs. Skipper let out a yelp of pain and rolled his eyes at the private's manipulative pleading gaze that he was giving him. "Okay fine...We promise to help find them.

Private cheered as a response. Skipper lowered his head in defeat. He'd need to get Kowalski to invent something so that he'd be immune to those puppy dog eyes of Private's.

"Alright men, let's spread out! Private and Rico will check the west end of the zoo, wolfie and I will take the east end and Kowalski and Marlene can check the park again. Now let's move out!" Skipper ordered. "Now how did I get roped into all of this?" Marlene questioned. "Marlene, you got roped into all this when you moved to the zoo." Skipper joked.

"We'll find them. And we'll figure this out okay. Get some rest." Hashim said to Camryn before leaving with the penguins. After everyone had gone Camryn had climbed back up onto the bed. Getting down was easy, getting up with one arm and one foot was harder. The girl curled up into a little ball, clutching her chest tightly. It ached so much. Not from her injuries but a feeling much much worst...a feeling that made her wish that the earth would just swallow her whole...

**_"You really are a useless girl aren't you...?"_**

"Yes...I am..." she muttered and shut her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Hummingbird Man

Private and Rico were all around their end of the zoo looking out for any sign of Camryn and Hashim's other friends. Private was quite concerned for Camryn's sake. Learning that she's lost five months worth of memories was extremely alarming, he couldn't imagine what she must be feeling right now. But he was determined to do the best he could and find them. The two were walking along the wall of the lemur habitat. Private holding up a magnifying glass to look for clues and Rico a pair of binoculars he used while walking, scanning everything and anything, even his own two feet as he walked.

The ring-tailed lemur had noticed this while jumping to the music he had playing on his boom box in his bounce house.

"Hello tiny neighbor penguin! What are you to be doing on my royal fence?"

"Oh hello, Julian. We're looking for a few animals for a friend or ours. Have you maybe seen a bunny, cat or a tiny little humming bird?"

"Oh course I am to be seeing a tiny little bird. It is you! Do not be trying de trickenings of de king."

Private sighed, he should have known better than to ask Julian of all mammals for information. Half the time he hadn't really minded nor taken note of lemurs dim nature but when it prolongs a mission it does tend to grind a few of his gears. But Private respected Julian nonetheless, he was his elder and despite everything they've gone through regarding the lemurs he still turned the other cheek to their antics and still held his respect towards him. Unlike his leader whose temper is much much shorter.

"Nevermind Julian!" the young brit turned on his heals and prepared to make his way down from the brick fence till he heard Julien call out.

"But if you are to be looking for bunnies den wouldn't you find dem in my temporary kingly kingdom de petting zoo."

Private stopped himself for a minute while the idea sunk in. It was actually a good one. "Of course the petting zoo. Thank you so much Julian!" the Brit signaled Rico before belly sliding off in the direction of the petting zoo.

"So long tiny flightless bird!" Julian waved off. "Now to be giving my royal hide a resting on de thrown." the ringtailed lemur hopped off his bounce house and proceeded to his thrown. Still dancing to his music, thumping his hips in small jumps, trying out some new moves. Jumping on top of Mort's face to give him that little bit of lift, not that the mouse lemur minded considering he had the royal feet in his face. After Julian jumped up he made a hip bump mid air, but upon landing on the seat of his thrown the force caused the legs of the chair to snap causing him to fall over and tumble to the ground.

The ring tailed lemur opened his tightly shut eyes expecting the pain after hitting the ground but there was nothing. His landing was quite soft. He looked down realising he had landed on some of the pillows that were normally used for the winter, since the bounce house could get quite cold and discomforting during the cool season.

Maurice and Mort quickly ran to their kings aid.

"Are you alright your majesty?!" Maurice asked in concern.

Julian quickly bounced off from the pile of soft stuffed fabric and proceeded to casually dust himself off as if it wasn't such a big deal that he almost injured himself.

"Yes, of course I am to be okay. Gotta say thanks for breaking out de pillow pile. Otherwise de booty could been de bruis-y..."

"But...I never moved those pillows there." Maurice stated. They both turned to Mort for an answer but only received a confused shrug.

"No need to fear citizen!" a small male voice announced.

The lemurs looked up to see a Hummingbird hovering above them wearing a red mask and red keep which blew dramatically in the wind.

"Always glad to help any animal in need. For I am Hummingbird man!"

"So you're the one who moved all those pillows?" Maurice questioned. The hummingbird nodded in reply.

"Of course with the speed of a humming I work lightning fast to ensure there was a soft landing. Next time be sure to watch how you swing that rear of yours sir. Now I must away! I am on quest to find my comrades. With great flower power I am off!" quickly zipping off, Julian was in awe of the hummingbird.

"Did you see dat Mauric? A real supery hero guy! Quick we must to be finding him so that he can teach me de ways of being dis super. It would be a real bonus, an upgrade from king. I'd be a super king!" Julian shook with joy. Maurice sighed, clearly his king had forgotten the last time he had tried to be a super king ended up with Skipper beating him up.

"I thought you retired on that rank?" Maurice remimded. Julian rolled his eyes.

"Iron de cape Maurice, cause de mask booty-!" Julian had paused for dramatic effect. "Has returned!"

"Are you sure you wanna be doing that?" Maurice asked. He was concerned that his king would have to deal with another slap-hurt-punch if the penguins caught wind of this.

"Maurice look at me. I am king. Wit de Hummer birdy's teachings I will become greater. I learn better through de doing, not de reading like last time. Proof dat books are to being so useless!"

"Hooray for super King Julian!" Mort praised.

Ontop of the bell tower the humming had discarded his cape and mask beside him, while he layed on his back staring at the sky, watching the clouds move around and change shape.

"Being a masked hero is a lonely life..." he muttered to himself. "So where are you guys?"


End file.
